


Need: A Omega Hunk Fic

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Keith didn't think Hunk was a Omega. He had been out on a few dates with him, and this certainly was quite the surprise. Especially coming from Lance's mouth.





	Need: A Omega Hunk Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone wanted Omega Hunk in one of my discord servers!

“Hunk’s in heat!?” Keith gapped. He stared at Lance who had just dropped some important, and shocking news on his brain.

 

“Well he _is_ an Omega.” Lance said with a roll of his eyes. “He told me to let you all know he’ll be down for another five earth days.”

 

Keith gulped. He always thought Hunk was a Alpha like him… but Keith also didn’t have the best nose when it came to distinguishing dynamics.

 

“We’ll do our best to leave him be. I just wish we weren’t down a paladin in the process.” Allura stated.

 

“I’m lucky my heats are so short.” Lance smiled as he tucked his arm through Shiro’s. Lance and Shiro had been bonded mates for almost a year now.

 

“How come he hasn’t had a heat before?” Keith asked.

 

“He _did_ have a heat before. You just were just with the blade then.” Lance huffed.

 

Keith looked between Lance and Shiro. “You put up with this attitude all the time Shiro?”

 

“No, Lance is just irritated because last time Hunk had some heat sickness during his heat... so to relieve his stress he’s decided to be a bit mean to you. _Please_ be nice Lance.” Shiro said softly.

 

Lance whispered something, probably provocative, into Shiro’s ear that had him whisking Lance away bridal style.

 

“Love sick maniacs.” Pidge grumbled. She was a beta, and rather uninterested in any lovey dovey sheigniangs.

 

“I’ll give everyone a few days of rest.” Allura sighed.

 

Pidge’s eyes lit up. “Coran! We can practice more Altean!”

 

“We sure can number 5.” Coran chuckled.

 

That was when Keith decided to excuse himself. _Hunk had heat sickness last time…?_ Keith couldn’t help wanting to bite his lip. None of this new information was sitting well with him. He only just recently asked Hunk out on a couple dates… and now he was in heat. He hadn’t even known he was a Omega!

 

On the way to his room he caught a faint smell of something _sweet_ in the air. He realised soon enough that it was coming from Hunk’s room. Keith stood outside his door for a moment. He wasn’t like most Alphas… Omegan scents rarely had any affect on him. He sighed, resigned to stay in his worrying state when the door slid open.

 

Hunk stood in a Altean robe that exposed his chest. Keith could see the outline of Hunk’s hard dick clearly… and the smell instensified now that Hunk was standing directly in front of him. His face was flushed, and his hair was a wild mess. “ _Keith…_ ” He whined.

 

“Hunk.” Keith gulped, he felt himself start to drool at the in-heat Omega. “You should be resting.”

 

Hunk’s response was a high pitched whine. “ _I can’t_.”

 

Keith was holding himself back _big time_ by this point. “I’m a _Alpha_ Hunk, this isn’t safe.”

 

“I know.” Hunk cooed as he yanked a extremely surprised Keith into the room, locking Keith in with him. “Do you… want me?”

 

Keith watched as Hunk rolled the robe off his shoulders, allowing the fabric to fall to the ground. Hunk’s nipples were hard, and his surprisingly large penis stood tall. The real treats were how slick Hunk’s inner thighs looked in the low light, and the face of absolute lust Hunk was giving Keith. Apparently he took too long to respond and Hunk started to cry actual gator tears.

 

“Hunk!” Keith said, tasting the sour tinge of Hunk’s scent on his lips. He went to wipe the tears away, softly touching Hunk’s cheeks. “Hunk. _Please_ don’t cry. I do want you, trust me.”

 

Hunk broke into a soft whimper as Keith escorted him to the bed. Keith rubbed Hunk’s back until the sour scent was gone from the air. Hunk looked at Keith with puppy dog eyes. “Any other Alpha would have just went for it.”

 

“I think it’s my Galra ancestry, but I can’t identify dynamics or scents unless they’re extremely strong. Meaning I am also more unaffected by them as well.” Keith sighed.

 

Hunk pouted, trying not to whine anymore since it seemed to make Keith worry. “I _really_ want you Keith… I _need_ you. If you could smell me then you’d know I’m calling out to you. Please… _fuck_ me, and then _knot_ me.”

 

Keith bit his lip, it’s as if he could taste the honey on his tongue. “What about birth control? I don’t have any condoms.” He managed to huff out.

 

Hunk gave a bitter smile. "I have a Garrison implant, but I don't think it works anymore. I understand if... If you don't want to have me."

 

Keith pinched his eyes together as he finally gave in and kissed Hunk. His lips felt soft under his own, and the twirl of tongues had Keith’s pants feeling _extra_ tight. "Of course I'll have you."

 

Just as he was about to slide a hand between Hunk’s legs, Keith was suddenly flipped down flat on his back in Hunk’s nest. He looked up at the Omega with wide eyes.

 

Hunk had a sloppy smirk on his face. “You look good there. In my nest.”

 

Keith laughed slightly. “Glad to be here.”

 

“These need to go.” Hunk grumbled as he started to loosen Keith’s pants. Keith was more than happy to have the Omega strip him. Hunk had a look of shock once Keith’s trousers were gone. “You’re… you’re _huge_!”

 

“Sorry?” Keith said, feeling sudden very shy on top of being super horny.

 

Hunk smiled, his shock fading. He quickly swung his leg over Keith, his body hovering for a moment to line his cock up with his hole. When he sunk down he felt fireworks go off under his skin, feeling so wonderfully full.

 

Keith himself was going through a small epiphany while being gripped by Hunk’s slick warmth. He never enjoyed masterbating, but this feeling left him craving for more. He couldn’t wait for Hunk to fully get his bearings as he bucked up into the soft heat. The thrust making Hunk’s soft Omegan body jiggle, and simostianily melt above him.

 

“ _Alpha!”_ Hunk whined as he pressed down instinctively as Keith thrusted up into him again. He felt the half-formed knot slide in and out of his hole at a beautiful rhythm.

 

Keith held down on Hunk’s thighs to keep him pressed down so he could knot him fully.

 

Hunk tried to pull up again until he felt himself clamp down on the knot. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and he thought about how desperately he wanted Keith to claim him. He also knew it would be impossible to do that in this position.

 

Deep violent eyes watched as Hunk took shallow breaths, and Keith laced his fingers in with Hunk’s own. “Does it feel good? Feeling my come fill your womb?”

 

Hunk just let go of a shallow whine, his dick weakly spurting across Keith’s stomach and chest.  

 

That was the moment Keith found the urge to flip the positions they were in. Careful, and precise so that the knot wouldn’t pull too much.

 

Hunk immediately sunk into the nest, taking in a deep breath. “It smells like you now.”

 

They both could feel a second smaller orgasm go through Keith, and filling Hunk up even more. All Hunk could do was groan at the feeling, coming off his high.

 

“My knot only lasts five minutes normally.” Keith stated. Their hands were still laced together, and Keith really liked that.

 

“ _Really_?” Hunk whined. That was too soon for him. He wanted to enjoy the full feeling of being knotted longer.

 

“Don’t worry.” Keith chuckled. “I can fill you up as many times as you want.”

 

“ _Fuck_. That’s hot.” Hunk pulled at Keith’s hands weakly. “Kiss me.”

 

Keith wasn’t going to ignore his Omega’s request, and quickly met with Hunk’s lips.

 

Then Keith realized he already thought of Hunk as _his_ Omega. He broke from the kiss, much to Hunk’s dislike. “Hunk.”

 

“Yes?” Hunk said, looking Keith directly in the eyes. He was still quite flushed, but he also looked wrecked in a beautiful way.

 

“Will you be my Omega?” Keith stated clearly.

 

Keith wasn’t expecting to be greeted with tears, but that’s what Hunk started doing. Keith did his best to soothe him until he could speak, and during that time his knot had defeated. Keith’s dick however did not leave Hunk’s hole. In a moment of clarity Hunk was able to squeak out a small, “Yes.”

 

Keith smiled. “I love you Hunk.”

 

Hunk’s lip trembled, but he didn’t break down in tears this time. “I love you too.”

 

Then Keith finally pulled out of Hunk’s messy hole, admiring his work momentarily before nudging Hunk to turn over. “I’m going to knot you again, and this time… we’re going to bond. You might even carry my pups.”

 

Hunk nodded, a sloppy smile on his face. “Please do, Alpha.”

 

He pushed his hard dick back into Hunk’s waiting hole. He snapped his hips fiercely, and eventually Hunk was screaming out in ecstasy. Hunk came two times before Keith knotted him again. This time his knot was accompanied by Keith’s sharp teeth in Hunk’s scent gland.

 

They fell in utter bliss together, finally bonded to each other.

 

Hunk hopes he does get pregnant. He'd love to see little Keith's running around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give fire to my soul!


End file.
